Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a retrieval apparatus, and more particularly, to surgical retrieval apparatus for removing tissue specimens from an internal body cavity.
Background of Related Art
In minimally-invasive surgical procedures, operations are carried out within the body by elongated instruments inserted through small entrance openings in the body. The entrance openings in the body tissue that allow passage of instruments to the interior of the body may be natural passageways of the body, may be created by a tissue piercing instrument, e.g., a trocar, or may be created by a small incision into which a cannula is inserted.
Because the tubes, instrumentation, and any required punctures or incisions are relatively small, minimally-invasive surgery is less invasive as compared to conventional open surgical procedures in which the surgeon is required to cut open large areas of body tissue. Therefore, minimally-invasive surgery minimizes trauma to the patient and reduces patient recovery time and hospital costs.
Minimally-invasive procedures may be used for partial or total removal of body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, lobectomy, and other procedures including thoracic, laparoscopic, and endoscopic procedures. During such procedures, it is common that a cyst, tumor, or other affected tissue or organ needs to be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices have been disclosed to facilitate this procedure. In many procedures where cancerous tumors are removed, removal of the specimen in an enclosed environment is highly desirable to inhibit seeding of cancer cells.
In minimally-invasive thoracic surgery, for example, access to the thoracic cavity as well as maneuverability within the thoracic cavity is limited since the access port is typically positioned within the confined space between a patient's ribs. Such procedures, commonly referred to as video assisted thorascopic surgery (VATS), aim to reduce patient recovery time by accessing the thoracic cavity through the natural intercostal space without spreading the ribs as in open procedures. This restricted access can sometimes cause problems when removing large specimens. Moreover, in such procedures, e.g. thorascopic wedge resection and lobectomy, it is often necessary to remove a portion of the lung and retrieve it relatively intact for pathology. It is also important that the specimen be sufficiently contained to inhibit seeding of cancer cells during manipulation and removal.
In designing a surgical retrieval apparatus, a balance must be struck between the need to provide a retrieval apparatus with a strong enough containment bag to prevent tearing or rupture while providing sufficient rigidity to enable manipulation and removal. Another balance which needs to be achieved is to provide sufficient maneuverability while reducing tissue trauma, e.g. damaging lung tissue, during manipulation and removal. Additionally, the instrumentation should be designed to minimize the risk of seeding and be able to be inserted through a small access incision or port while also being capable of accommodating a wide range of patient sizes and specimen sizes.